Mystery
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Sequel dari At The Beginning With You. Surrogate Mother adalah pilihan pasangan ItaKyu dan SasuNaru untuk meneruskan kelanjutan keluarga mereka. Namun tanpa mereka sadari pilihan itu membuat mereka balam bahaya. Ada OC


Disclaimer: Bukan Mai Narazaki, masih Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T agak menjurus e sadictic M

Warning: segala macam kesalahan dan kebururkan terkandung lengkap dalam FF ini, dan lagi, bukannya menyelesaikan misteri yang Mai buat di At The Beginning with You malah menambah misteri semakin banyak dan membuat yang baca makin galau.

.

.

.

Seorang anak gadis berusia enam belas tahun terlihat sedang duduk berbincang dengan akrab dengan seorang pemuda yang tampak beberapa tahuun lebih tua darinya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Uchiha Ryoko. Dia memiliki mata berwarna coklat pucat dengan surai biru kehitaman panjang. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku tebal dengan judul 'Filsafat Barat Modern' yang seharusnya belum menjadi bacaan gadis-gadis seusianya. Disibakkannya rambut hitamnya itu sambil menatap pada sang 'sepupu' yang masih saja asyik dengan komik shonen terbarunya.

"Jangan main game terus, Makoto. Otakmu pasti akan cepat tumpul jika setiap hari kau berkencan dengan benda laknat itu." Omel sang gadis pada pemuda yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari sang gadis. "Sesekali bacalah buku yang berguna, seperti yang kulakukan."

Pemuda bernama Makoto Namikaze itu mengernyit singkat melihat judul buku yang dibaca sang gadis. "Buka halaman 54, A. Comte, _Savoir pour prevoir_ yang berarti 'mengetahui supaya siap untuk bertindak'." katanya dengan nada tak peduli. "Aku sudah hafal semuanya sejak usiaku enam tahun, Ryoko. Itulah alasannya kenapa sekarang aku menjadi dosenmu, bukan kakak tingkatmu." Katanya sombong.

Gadis itu balik menatap tajam pada mata orange kemerahan milik sang 'sepupu' yang dipadu dengan rambut coklat gelap yang eksotis. "Menggelikan sekali, Makoto. Meski kita satu ibu tapi sifatmu itu pasti keturunan Paman Kyu."

"Dan jujur saja, aku tak menemukan kemiripan sifatmu dengan paman Sasuke. Aku yakin sifatmu itu pasti sangat mirip dengan 'ibu' kita." Balas Makoto tak peduli. "Tapi harus kuakui. Kau mewarisi kepandaian seorang Uchiha."

Ryoko menatap sang 'sepupu' dengan wajah malas. "Lucu sekali, kita ini adalah kakak beradik beda ayah yang menjadi sepasang sepupu. Dunia memang sudah gila." Kata gadis yang kini sedang menyelesaikan kuliah S2nya walau usianya baru menginjak digit enam belas tahun itu. "Apa boleh buat, soalnya papa dan mama kita kan gay, jadi untuk meneruskan keluarga mereka harus memakai jasa Surrogate mother."

"Ryoko, jangan-jangan kau masih ingin mencari 'ibu' kita itu ya?" tanya Makoto menebak pikiran sang 'sepupu. "Kalau kau memang berniat begitu, lebih baik kau hentikan saja. Dia memang adalah ibu biologis kita. Tapi dia tak memiliki pengaruh apapun pada hidup kita saat ini."

Gadis manis itu menatap sang kakak yang tak memiliki kemiripan apapun dengannya itu. "Papa juga bilang begitu. Dia bilang, lebih baik aku tak mengenalnya, dia takut aku akan menghilang setelah mengenal ibu kandungku. Padahal kan aku sudah berjanji, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menjadi Heiress Uchiha yang baik."

Makoto menepuk kepala adik sekaligus sepupunya pelan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau khawatirkan saat ini, Ryoko? Aku tahu pasti jika kau sudah tak merisaukan itu lagi." Kata sang kakak sambil lembut. "Apa ada sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi?" terkanya.

"Bukan hal yang terlalu buruk, hanya saja Izumi Yamanaka selalu saja berkata hal buruk tentangmu dan paman Kyubi. Dia mengatakan kalau keluarga kalian adalah keluarga hina yang membawa kemalangan bagi Konoha." Kata gadis itu pelan, takut kakaknya marah mendengar kata-katanya.

Makoto mengangguk. Dia sendiri mengenal pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Ino Yamanaka dan suaminya Sai Yamanaka yang diangkat menjadi mukoyoshi keluarga Yamanaka. "Dia hanya iri saja padaku karena aku lebih tampan, lebih kaya dan tentu saja lebih jenius darinya." Kata si surai coklat itu dengan narsisnya. "Kau tak perlu resah, dia hanya marah saja karena dulu Dad lebih memilih Mom daripada Bibi Ino kok."

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku takut!" teriak sang gadis sambil bengkit berdiri. "Kau sama sekali tak mengerti kecemasanku!" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu duduk sendirian di kursi taman seperti seorang kekasih yang baru saja ditinggalkan pacarnya.

Makoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar bodoh…" dengusnya pendek. "Kenapa kau tak mengaki perasaanmu saja sih, Imouto?"

.

.

.

Izumi Yamanaka berjalan tenang di lorong-lorong rumahnya, dilihatnya sang ibu sedang duduk di beranda sambil membaca majalah khusus wanita dewasa. "Kaa-san." Panggil pemuda yang memiliki surai pirang pucat itu. "Kenapa Kaasan tak langsung saja membunuh seluruh keluarga Namikaze itu saja?"

"Wah, wah, wah, Izumi… kau benar-benar tak sabaran ya. Tampaknya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis Uchiha itu sampai-sampai kau tak rela dia berdekatan dengan Namikaze Makoto yang notabenya adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri." Jawab wanita pirang yang saat ini sudah berdiri dan memegangi pipi putra kesayangannya.

Izumi menepis tangan Ibunya pelan. "Kita bukan Yamanaka, Kaasan. Kita adalah Senju! Dan aku benar-benar kecewa pada ibu yang walau sudah bertekad untuk membasmi Uchiha malah membiarkan mereka memiliki keturunan!"

Ino tertawa melihat emosi labil putranya. "Tenanglah Izumi. Kau ini benar-benar masih hijau rupanya." Kata wanita itu sambil memberi isyarat agar putra semata wayangnya dari sang mukoyoshi mengikutinya. "Kau harus tahu, siapa wanita yang mengandung Makoto Namikaze dan Ryoko Uchiha." Katanya setengah berbisik.

Wanita yang dulu merupakan seorang reporter ternama itu melemparkan sebuah kunci berwarna hitam gelap pada putranya. Dan menunjuk sebuah pintu yang selama ini tak pernah dibuka oleh ibunya.

Izumi mengangguk, dibukanya pintu itu dengan kunci yang diberikan ibunya, didorongnya perlahan pintu itu sehingga menimbulkan derit yang luar biasa menyiksa bagi telinga.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Izumi adalah sebuah ruangan yang sangat jauh dari kata rapi. Tempat tidur tipis yang sudah rusak di sudut ruangan tampak serasi dengan meja dan kursi reyot yang tergeletak terbalik di lantai. Kain-kain dan sobekan kertas yang tak terhitung jumlahnya berserakan di sana-sini sehingga membuat ruangan itu terkesan jorok. Dinding-dindingnya yang tak tertutup kertas pelapis dipenuhi oleh guratan-guratan benda tajam yang ditorehkan di sana oleh sadis dan bau yang luar biasa tak sedap langsung menusuk hidung penerus keluarga Senju yang identitasnya masih dirahasiakan dari wajah umum itu.

Seakan ingin melengkapi pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji, seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan dan berantakan tampak duduk di sudut ruangan sambil menatap nyalang pada Izumi. Bibirnya terus komat-kamit melafalkan mantra yang terdengar mengerikan meski pemuda Yamanaka itu tak mengerti artinya.

Namun dari semua hal yang mengerikan itu dia mendapati bahwa warna mata wanita gila itu sama dengan warna mata gadis yang disukainya, Ryoko. "Kaasan, diakah surrogate mother Makoto dan Ryoko?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tepat sekali putraku, kau memang jenius. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat seperti enek dan bibimu." Puji wanita pirang itu.

Namun bukan itu yag jawaban yang diinginkan Izumi dari ibunya. "Jadi maksudmu wanita gila itu adalah ibu biologis dari Ryoko! Katakann kau bercanda Kaasan!" kata Izumi sambil menerjang ibunya dan mengarahkan sehelai pisau tepat ke leher wanita yang telah membuatnya lahir ke dunia. "Kau pasti bohong!"

"Sayangnya aku tak pernah berbohong Izumi, dia rela melakukan persetubuhan dengan dua pria yang dibencinya demi balas dendam." Kata Yamanaka Ino denga sadisnya. Diambilnya sehelai foto dari sakunya dan diberikan foto tua itu pada putranya.

Izumi menerima foto itu dengan gusar dilihatnya foto seorang gadis dengan cepol dua sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pemuda bermanikkan bulan untuk matanya dan bersurai coklat panjang yang sepintas mirip dengan teman sekelasnya, Inuzuka Kuroki. "Siapa pria ini? Apa hubungannya dia dengan Namikaze keparat itu?" tanyanya pada sang ibu yang masih saja tampak tenang meski ada pisau yang mengancam lehernya.

"Orang yang sudah dibunuh oleh mereka." Kata wanita itu sadis. "Ini saatnya kita menghancurkan Namikaze dari dalam." Lalu dia berpaling pada wanita yang terlihat seolah gila di ruangan itu. "Kau mau ikut Ten-ten?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Kata wanita itu tegas, entah hilang ke mana sikapnya yang seperti orang gila itu. "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membalaskan dendam Neji. Apapun. Termasuk membunuhpun akan kulakukan."

.

.

.

Ryoko menutup wajahnya dengan bantal saat seorang pria berambut pirang berantakan masuk ke kamarnya. "Ada apa, Ryoko?" tanya pria itu lembut sambil mengusap rambut putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Makoto ya?" terkanya tanpa mengetahui kalau prediksinya itu tepat sasaran.

"Mama… kenapa Papa tak pernah mengijinkanku untuk bertemu dengan ibu kandungku?" tanyanya dalam kepedihan.

Naruto duduk di samping putrinya yang tak ada hubungan darah dengannya itu sambil merangkul bahunya pelan. "Sebenarnya Ryoko… kami tak pernah tahu lagi keberadaan wanita itu setelah dia melahirkanmu. Dan Sasuke takut jika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu, maka kau akan mengecapnya sebagai seorang pria yang tak bertanggung jawab."

"Kalau benar begitu… setidaknya katakan padaku siapa namanya. Aku ingin tahu, Ma." Kata gadis itu lemah. "Bukan berarti aku tak puas pada Papa dan Mama sekarang, hanya saja kurasa aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui semuanya. Semua rahasia yang dipegang oleh Papa, Mama, Paman Itachi dan Paman Kyu."

"Ibumu…" Naruto tampak ragu mengatakannya pada nsang gadis. Lalu dia beranjak pergi dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian sambil menyerahkan selembar foto pada putrinya dan berkata. "Dia adalah ibu biologismu, Ryoko. Namanya Chie Ten-ten. Wanita berkebangsaan China yang mencari kehidupan di Jepang.

"Kami tak pernah dapat melacak jejaknya sejak sebulan setelah dia melahirkanmu. Banyak blackout information yang kami dengar tentangnya. Mulai dari dia yang terjun ke dunia mafia sampai kabar jika dia sudah kembali ke China karena tak kuat menahan kesedihan. Namun tak pernah ada kejelasan dari informasi yang datang itu. Dan kami tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya lagi." Cerita pria itu panjang lebar.

Ryoko menatap foto itu dengan tatapan hampa. Kini dia tahu asal warna matanya dan warna rambut Makoto. Namun anehnya dia tak merasakan perasaan apapun pada wanita di foto itu. Tak ada perasaan rindu atau sayang yang selama ini dikiranya akan mmuncul jika dia melihat wajah wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Dia sadar, hubungannya denngan wanita itu hanya sebatas hubungan darah, tak ada hubungan batin yang membuatnya terikat seperti perasaannya dengan Mamanya meski dia dan pria itu tak memiliki hubungan darah. "Aku… aku sangat menyayangi Mama dan Papa…" bisik gadis itu pelan. "Aku sangat menyayangi kalian…"

Naruto memeluk anak gadisnya bangga. "Mama juga sangat menyayangimu, Ryoko…"

Ryoko tersenyum. "Ma, besok aku sudah berjanji akan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Sabaku untuk melihat koleksi bunga milik Tsubaki, boleh kan?" tanyanya dengan nada manja.

"Baiklah, tapi ajak juga Makoto ke sana. Konoha-Suna bukan jarak yang cukup aman untuk ditempuh seorang gadis sendirian."

.

.

.

"Ryoko, sebenarnya kau suka pada Izumi Yamanaka kan?" tebak Makoto sambil bersandar di dinding penyangga stasiun untuk menunggu kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Suna. "Kenapa kau tak nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya?"

Ryoko hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ada sesuatu yang kutakutkan… aku merasa seolah aku tak mengenal dia lagi. Dia memiliki sisi hitam yang disembunyikan rapat olehnya. Dan sisi hitamnya itu begitu kuat." Kata gadis bermata coklat itu sambil menunduk sedih. "Aku takut jika suatu saat nanti sisi gelap itu menguasainya, dunia yang kita pijak saat ini akan runtuh dan membuat kita terjatuh dalam jurang kesedihan."

Makoto melirik sedikit pada adiknya. "Dia mencintaimu." Katanya.

"Eh?"

"Dia memang membenciku. Aku tahu jika dia benar-benar membenciku dari lubuk hatinya. Namun aku juga tahu jika… jika rasa benci itu timbul dari rasa cemburu melihat kedekatan kita." Kata Makoto lirih. "Kalaupun akhirnya dia membunuhku nanti, aku tahu dia akan tetap menjagamu dan berusaha membuatmu bahagia."

Ryoko terdiam memikirkan kata-kata sang kakak. Yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang tak salah, namun juga tak seluruhnya benar. Dan itu membuatnya semakin gila.

Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya terhenti pada seorang wanita yang baru saja turun dari kereta. Wanita itu begitu familier baginya. Matanya, rambutnya, kulitnya dan juga wajahnya. Meski garis-garis halus pertanda umur yang semakin menua sudah sedikit terlihat, Ryoko tak mungkin salah mengenali wanita itu.

"Makoto, Ryoko… akhirnya dapat bertemu juga…"

.

.

.

"_Hasut Makoto Namikze untuk membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Buat anak itu percaya jika keluarganyalah yang sudah membuatnya terpisah darimu. Dengan cara inilah kita balas dendam. Tanpa perlu mengtori tangan kita dengan darah."_

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

**Ini adalah sequel dari At The Beginning With You yang seharusnya menjelaskan semuanya, namun malah membuat semuanya makin runyam dan membingungkan ya?**

**Ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang utang Mai untuk membuat sequel At The Beginning With You sudah lunas!**

**YEY!**

**Dan jangan lupa…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
